


Tidying Up

by Karrissarella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, House Cleaning, i guess, kind of, modern au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrissarella/pseuds/Karrissarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi cleans Hange's apartment on a regular basis, because Lord knows it would go to hell in a hand basket if he didn't. Levihan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidying Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first AO3 work I've posted though I've already crossposted this fic to tumblr as well. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy and hope to continue writing more beautiful levihan! Enjoy some cuties below. I'm also not entirely sure why it's not letting me space the end of the fic in the editing section?? If you have any tips/tricks for this newcomer, it'd be appreciated!

Levi sighed as he pushed the key into Hanji’s apartment, twisting the key so it unlocked. He briefly wondered if she was even home, but that question was soon answered when he saw her disheveled boots kicked off by the door, sopping wet from the snow outside. He pushed the door close with his heel, and sighed through his nose, bending down to prop her boots up against the door neatly before surveying the area. Pulling off his own shoes, and placing them by his fellow squad-leaders, he began to make his way down the hall.  
“Oii, Shitty Glasses – I’m here to see if you’re still alive. Oii! At least have the decency to answer me.” Levi exclaimed, making his way down the hallway, and taking a turn towards the brunette’s room. He frowned when he saw the scientist face down in her research at her desk, her chest still rising and falling peacefully.

“Tch, can’t even make it to her own bed.” He murmured, before moving over to her, grabbing her waist and throwing the limp body over his shoulder before dumping the girl onto her bed. It was literally like throwing a dead body on the bed as she hadn’t even woken up once from the trip to her desk to her bed. He already knew that if he attempted to cover her up with the sheets that she would just kick them off in her sleep, and with that he turned on his heel to check on the rest of her house.

Walking into the kitchen, Levi almost had a heart attack at the crumbs that littered the countertops, the used pots and pans sitting on top of the stove, and her multitude of bread scattered about in the kitchen instead of in one place. Taking a deep sigh, he kneeled down to a cupboard where he had his own stash of cleaning supplies when he visited and took them all out, placing them on the counter.

After wrapping his handkerchief around his mouth, and pulling his gloves down on his hands; he began to scour the kitchen. Easily swooping up the two loaves of bread and bagels he placed them on top of the microwave for the time being as he began to wipe down the counters. Throwing the dirtied towels away in the trashcan, he realized that not only was the trashcan overflowing, but there was trash littered all around the wastebasket as well. He closed his eyes as if to take a moment for himself before moving on with his cleaning process. Leaning down, he pushed the overflowing trash as far into the wastebasket as he could, before taking the straps and tying the trashbag up in a knot.

Leaning the bag against the counter, and pulled the drawer that should have the box of trashbags in place. The small man was only presented with an emptied trashbag box. He let out a heavy sigh, and pulled a clean trashbag from his stash and reassembled the trash, throwing the empty box in the wastebasket along with it. Levi turned to the stove and took the pots and pans that were clearly only used for making quick meals such as eggs and ramen, and placed them in one side of the sink. He flipped on the faucet, letting the emptied side fill with warm water and squeezing soap into the water, watching it bubble. He quickly got to work and put the dirtied dishes into the sink, grabbing a rag from his apron and began cleaning the scrub out of the used dishes.

Levi had seemed to relax as he went through the motions of washing the dishes, and enjoying the quiet that echoed throughout his girlfriend’s house. Of course, dating one of the loudest, messiest, noisest people – the soldier was used to it not lasting at all. Side-eyeing the bedroom, he heard what sounded like a whole body thump on the floor, a groaning “owwww” soon followed.

Rolling his eyes, he turned his focus back to the dishes, rinsing the soap off and placing it in the drying rack he had bought her. The girl had just been laying paper towels out before and placing the dishes on that and the fingerprints were still visible, making the dishes spotty, and it eventually drove Levi crazy and so he bought her a drying rack. Much more efficient, and less wasteful.

A tall figure stumbled out of the bedroom, brunette locks sticking out in every way from her ponytail, strands falling at the side of her face. Clothes twisted, and glasses cockeyed before she finally made the effort to fix them.

“You look like shit,” Levi greeted her, and Hanji gave a tired, lopsided smile in response. _Cute_ , Levi thought and pursed his lips as he continued scrubbing as the girl walked over to him. Hanji placed her arms around Levi’s waist, and placed her forehead against his shoulder, closing her eyes. “You’re not about to fall asleep on me. I already carried your dead-ass weight once.”

Hanji lifted her head, and blinked, watching his hands scrub at the food that seemed to be stuck to the bottom of the pan. “So, that’s how I got there.” She said, burying her nose into his neck and she feels Levi twitch and make a disgruntled noise.

“Stop. it.” The Lance Corporal warns, making sure to give her a side-eyed glare which is only received with a hearty laugh, and he frowns in response.  
“What is it, Levi? Afraid Eren will walk in here and find out you’re ticklish?”

“He sure as hell better not. Why would that brat be in your apartment, anyway?”

  
“Research, of course!” Hanji answers, and he gives her an opposing grunt from the back of his throat, finishing the last dish and placing it in the drying rack. He took to rinsing the sink out. He hung the towel across the neck of the faucet, turning his head slightly in attempt to meet Hanji’s gaze. “Should I even look in the fridge?

”  
“It’s not that bad,” Hanji enforced, hands dropping from his waist, and crossing against her chest. Levi turned around, not saying anything as he made his way to the refrigerator. He cautiously opened the door, and frowned. The fridge in itself was very sparse of actual nutrient food. Just the basics of lunch meat, milk, water, some condiments, and something in a questionable container.

“What the hell is that?” Levi asked, and he felt Hanji’s presence lean over him, and he swore he could feel her bubbling overexcitement at the simple question. It was an—

“Experiment!” She stated proudly. “It’s—“ 

Levi held his hand up in protest, even though she seemed intent on continuing with her rant. “It stinks,” he said through his handkerchief, and reached for the container.

“NO!”

“Hanji. It’s molding, and disgusting. If you keep it in here with the food you eat regularly, you’re going to get sick. Your diet is already questionable in itself.” Hanji frowned, a long arm reached and snatched the container out of her boyfriend’s hands. “Then I’ll put it somewhere else.”

“Put it outside. By the dumpster.”

Hanji jutted out her bottom lip in protest, and cradled the container as if it was her child. “I’ve been working on this for weeks!”

Levi shut the refrigerator door, and began to check the cabinets for any expired or rotting food. Luckily, the scientist kept most of her unperishable and canned goods in her cupboards, but Levi still managed to find some expired food in the cabinets and began to throw them in the trash. “Unless you’re feeding it to the brat for sustenance, throw it away.”

When he didn’t hear an immediate protest, he turned around to catch the brunette’s ponytail going down the hall. “Shitty Glasses, you sure as hell better not be putting that shit in the bedroom.”

“I’M PUTTING IT IN MY STUDY!” She yelled back, and Levi just rolled his eyes. There was nothing he could do about it. Experiments were her children, and always have been her children. Hanji had become especially protective of certain ones as soon as they found out she couldn’t physically have any children. Levi would joke that he didn’t actually need any more brats since he had a multitude of them to take care of, but he knew that it actually affected both of them a lot. Hanji, despite her realistic view of their situation had always eventually wanted a child and for it to become a reality to not be able to have them at all really took a toll on her.

Hanji stumbled back into the kitchen, beaming and proud about storing away her experiment successfully. “So, did you just come over here to clean my apartment?” She teased, approaching the small man.

“I hope you aren’t expecting me to say that I missed your shitty face.”

“Of course not.” Hanji grinned, hands pulling at Levi’s cheeks and placing a big, sloppy kiss on him, which he eventually returned despite the lack of tact in the kiss. Not that the fact Levi’s hands wandered down to the brunette’s bottom, and possibly groped at them were any better.

“I got something else you can clean out,” Hanji whispered seductively in his ear. Levi smirked at that, and reached down, gripping around her knees and threw her back over his shoulders, making Hanji yelp in response, her laugh carrying them all the way back to the bedroom.


End file.
